


Princess Trunks

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: DBZ Abridged [4]
Category: DBZA, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Princess Trunks. What more can be said?





	Princess Trunks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukiartsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/gifts), [TinySprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/gifts).



> Based on TFS' DBZA.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this for two very dear friends who love the Princess :3 You know who you are ♥
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
